


The 7 Days of Negotiation.

by Arden_Trans_and_Dumb



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Breeding, Collar, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Multiple Partners, Nipple Play, Other, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Spanking, Threesome, Underage Sex, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arden_Trans_and_Dumb/pseuds/Arden_Trans_and_Dumb
Summary: Ganondorf has reclaimed his form and overpowered the attempts of the Hero, Link. Now, tearing down the doors to Zelda's kingdom, Ganon has come to negotiate his terms. Zelda, witness to the humiliating and lowly form Link has been degraded to, is left with very little to barter with while finding the Demon Kings patience beginning to dwindle. She finds the condition of closed door negotiations brings the advantage of allowing for "by any means necessary" tactics. A multi-chapter Breath of the Wild smut fic of an original situational concept that takes characters from Breath of the Wild and brings them together for a multi-fetish pornographic work. Ganon age = ??? Link age = 17 Zelda = age 17. Ongoing! Updates weekly and open to discussion.
Relationships: Ganondorf & Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 44





	1. Rule-making

Panicked and bated breath creaked through the chattering teeth of the princess as her pulse tore through her body like a pale gust of winter. Never had such a vile and sinful entity ever charged foot into the holy kingdom. Her servants and guards, rushing and clashing across her central hall in a defensive stampede drew themselves to her protection. Devoted soldiers drew their weapons in unison but knew of the severity at hand. Zelda, standing behind her kingdoms guard, grasped at her necklace and clutched the pendent that hung below; its brutal symmetry clawing into her tender palm. 

“Scouting confirms the initial report! He has a small army!” A foot soldier in turquoise and gold rushed through the front gates of her hall just as a rigging crew hate shut the gates. They proceeded to bolt down and lock the gates with intricate bronze contraptions. The foot soldier was hurried aside.

Zelda narrowed her eyes. “The return of Ganon was foretold. Steal yourself soldiers, today we are given a chance at glory! We shall tear down the intruders of the land down by sword, fist, tooth, and nail! Your princess is prepared to die!”

A cataclysmic strike sent a shock wave across the bolted gates of her kingdom’s hall. Its berserk clash demanding the silence of all those who witnessed it, including Zelda. A faint laugh could be heard behind the door. Zelda felt her jaw drop slightly as her heart skipped a beat.

Another strike, this time followed by the voice Zelda was once convinced she would never have to hear again in her entire life. He sounded… younger. No, she new better. Revitalized was the right word. From the condition he was left to rot in, he was now becoming the image of was he had always perceived himself to be. “The sound of my strikes demands the highest of authority, even that of the Princess herself~.”

Another strike, this time, breaking down the hard work of her most loyal and true. The dust took little time to settle, as if the dust itself feared to impose on the demon king. The burnished color to his skin was the first thing that shocked the mind of Zelda. The pure and potent red blooded psyche of his empowering self-image tore all the constitutions Zelda had known as truth. Standing before was not the demon of rot she was destined to see; before her was a gallant russet hued man of demanding power. Glorious jade ornaments of lavish indulgence loosely decorated his bronze sculpture while crimson fabric enveloped his godly display.

“You look surprised Princess. Haven’t you heard the good news?” His rich masculine voice commanded those who heard it with an up-beat yet sinful manner.

“Capturing the hero and keeping him prisoner is not good news Ganon! Do not play games and tease me while you clearly threaten my domain with your presence!” Zelda coldly and strictly retorted.

Ganon sneered and closed his eyes. “Now Zelda, that is not the good news I speak of.” A deep and loathing laughter broke from his lungs. The soldiers of the room grew uneasy as they sensed a growing aura of power.

“Then what is it!” Zelda shouted across the riptides of power.

Ganon threw his arms to his sides. Several minions began to slowly fill in through the shattered barrier carrying above them a palanquin adorned in gold and cyan jewelry the glinted in the late afternoon light. The devils grin spread across the rejuvenated demons faces as the sound of the parade behind him came to a halt.

“I have come to negotiate.”

“I do not trust you enough to believe that.” Zelda coldly responded.

“With fair reason understandably.” Ganon chuckled as he slowly stepped forward towards the princess. Her soldier’s weapons pointing towards the mad king as he paced himself. His minions following suit.

“I understand if you do not want to discuss the specifics of what all this is about in front of the common filth.” He biting words pricked at the well-dressed pride Zelda upheld; her left eye twitched as the late summer day began to expose the struggles of her future. “Rather that you would like to talk about this behind closed doors.” Venom drenched his tongue as it curled in sin with his words and intentions. “After all Zelda… the Hero…” He looked over his shoulder, motioning to the carriage behind him whose haunting and ominous nature was prying at the minds of all those involved. “… their honor and life depend on it.”

A silence consumed the hall. Ganon patiently waited.

“Behind closed doors? Agreed…” Zelda responded quicker than many expected.

“You are smarter than I gave credit for Princess. Your agreeable nature will be appreciated by the hero.” There was a slight hop to his step as he continued to dance his way towards the princess. He was enjoying all of this.

“The condition I have met for you has been agreed upon, as long as my condition, that you, and only you are to stay in the kingdom and that your minions or dwelling armies are to abandon this territory immediately.” The threat of humiliation was evident, and so, knowing well what might occur, she prioritized the safety of her people with her request. Ganon smiled. She recognized his capability. He needed no army to destroy all she had. He raised his right hand and snapped his fingers. The palanquin was lowered to the ground and the minions left.

“My word.” Ganon winked with his teeth bared. His fierce canine teeth sending a shudder down the princesses back.

“With the safety of my people put on the line Ganon, you have forced me to require…” she was cut off.

“So rigid Zelda! I tell you what!” He was quick with his words. “If you are going to bring this stuffy and unpleasant attitude to the table then I can tell you right away that the negotiations are going to far more unpleasant than they need to be.” His loathsome promise and hateful scorn nearly broke a tear from Zelda.

Zelda slowly stepped towards Ganon; her pendant falling from her palm revealing small but deep cuts. The stress eating at her mind but not revealing it on her face. Ganon, meeting her halfway, revealed all he detail before Zelda with a sultry grace. He took her wounded hand in a swift manner shocking her and every soldier in the hall into a near panic.

“Now Zelda… you cannot be treating yourself like this! Especially before we can get a chance to bury the hatchet…” His thumb pressed into her wound to halt the flow of crimson yet pressed sternly enough to force a bead of blood to erupt from her. She whimpered in pain silently before him and clutched at his wrist with her other hand. Only he could hear the pathetic cry she gave away. He lowered his head down to her, exaggerating his superior height.

“Where shall we conduct ourselves?” His words explored across her.

“Not in front of these people.” She sternly sneered still fighting him, refusing to submit.

“Like I promised.”

He let go of her.

The soldiers around them began to lower their weapons while Zelda grasped at her wrist. Her eyes burning deep against the tall god with a scorn. Her eyes then trained on the carriage behind him.

“Faithful followers. Leave us. Leave this castle, tend to the people and do not return to this castle until you hear word from me and me alone.” Her orders were spoken without emotion.

The guards shifted in their yield.

“Leave us.” Zelda repeated.

With her repetition came the certainty her loyal troops needed. In organized droves they retreated and gathered every worker and royal within her castle. The process was bound to take time. Zelda turned to the invader and glared at him as the hall was vacated.

“What did you do to yourself…” Her eyes narrowed as the sweat fell from her brow.

“Only what every organized society has ever dreamed of achieving.” His smugness tore at Zelda and prompted her rage.

“This isn’t a game Ganon! You have…”

“Link.”

“Link! You have him and you talk to me as if you are bound to break out in laughter any second! Do not toy with me and speak to me with severity and direction!” Her anger broke through just a bit more.

“We are allowed to enjoy this process.” Ganon spoke gently as he turned his back on her. He stepped towards the carriage and with a strong motion of his masterful form, he drew the curtain. 

Zelda went to the balls of her feet to try to see inside but the interior was dark and restricted her sight to only be able to make out a suppressed figure.

“Zelda, how long ago had you gotten word of Links capture?” He spoke as he reached inside the carriage.

“Two weeks ago.” She plainly replied.

“You know it has been longer then two weeks that I have had them.”

Zelda did not respond.

“I have had them for a very long time.” The sound of chain struck everyone’s ears.

Slowly the figure rose from with their dwelling and brought themselves to the light before the majesty of the Princess.

Adorning the nape of the Hero that Zelda had grown, admired, respected, trusted, and upheld, was a collar tethered to a demon. Link looked drunk… no… entranced in his current state as his pixie like boy form was adorned in restrictive and enunciating slave clothing. Deep purple and gold wrapped around his feminine hips and accented his bare chest as if to exaggerate breasts. His eyes that once bore the adventurous spirits of the far oceans now flooded with murky hormonal entrancement. The prideful shoulders to which the warrior once held his scarred arms now dangled drunkenly behind him as he followed Ganon like a withering pup. 

“Realize how drastic the caliber of our negotiations will be and realize just how bad you need to take me seriously and do as I say.” Ganon commanded.


	2. Secluded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Demon King enters the very fortress to which Zelda conducts herself, the offer of 'talks' is unexpectedly streamlined by Ganon. A rejuvenated and invigorated Ganon is pitted against the knowledgeable and independent Zelda with Link hanging between them.

Years of weathering conflict and brutal demise had forced Zelda to become a statue before the horrors of worldly intention. This moment was no different; her mind still ran circles before the spectacle of her Hero’s indignity. What was worse was the idea of Link allowing himself to fall to such self-abasement. Her stomach fell in of itself as the lucid and dreamy state that kept Link’s eyes entranced failed to thin. Surely the hero who swore themselves to such a noble and true cause would snap back to their senses once they saw how much the princess needed them. No recognition to the familiar world took her blonde-haired savior away from the threat of the demon who now had them enslaved. “I know what you’re thinking Princess…” Ganon broke her trance. “…it must have taken long to tear down the wit of a young yet seasoned champion. The extensive torture and soul rending tribulation that this boy has endured to transfigure him to such a pathetic state.”

Zelda felt her fingers crack in tension.

“Wouldn’t you like to know? How it happened.”

“Follow me, please.” Zelda turned from the two; her hands behind her back, folded.

Ganon raised a brow as Zelda clicked her heals together prompting those to proceed.

“I do not wish to conduct ourselves in this hall any longer.” Zelda persisted.

“What do you have in mind?” Ganon took a step towards her; Link, prompted only by the tension in the decorative collar around his neck, followed him.

Zelda did not respond. Instead, she forced herself through the shock and hardship by pressing forward. The throne hall allowed for the light of day to break through from the east and west, permitting every occasion and celebration to be held in the light of the natural world. The architecture, designed with the Great Mother in mind for every minutia, was now bearing its grace over the treachery committed against her dearest comrade.

Ganon kept with her pace, and Link kept his. Zelda found that the gentle yet sharp clicks of her boots and loud drudging of Ganon’s steps were downed by the steady jingling chime of the decorations adorned across Link. It forced Zelda to peer over her shoulder. Ganon caught her. 

Biting her lip, Zelda was quick to discover the loudest source of sound from the prisoner. A chime bell on the collar. It rang gleefully in unison with the other ornaments he proudly displayed. She found it impossible to take her eyes off of her hero. The more the bell rang, the deeper link seemed to be within the trance. A gleeful sway to his hips and the way he began to lick his lips, Zelda was without words. A rising lust grew from Ganon as the tension began to show on Zelda.

The empty halls kept Zelda anxious, but she did not have to stay in them for too long. Passing her private quarters prompted a peek from Ganon who seemed to just glance inside as if fulfilling some sick curiosity. Zelda winced but forced it aside as she approached the door at the end of the hall. 

“My study. Should we require the lessons of past generations to guide us, it will be within reach. I can assure you.” There was some pride in her words. 

Ganon did not respond and instead walked inside and gave an aggressive tug on Links collar. Link stumbled slightly into the private study and bit his lip; he enjoyed the teasing and playful yanks his master gave. He made sure to show it. 

Zelda raised her nose as the two walked past her and into the study. 

The study offered boundless information but nothing in terms of natural light. Her room of self-enforced seclusion was an antithesis to the kingdom hall she felt such passionate pride for. It was the last wall and defense before people would see what she hid and kept hidden. She held her weight in shame as she felt those who she felt most uncertain about walk into it without restriction. They lingered and took in all that she had forced herself to restrain. Books containing all she had ever needed to know about and all that she was known for was now open to Ganon. She had hoped that she would’ve be able to Link this room on better terms; terms that would’ve be set when they were older together. The light that was offered to them was the fireplace now. 

Ganon shut the door behind them. 

“I predict that we won’t be disturbed?” Ganon spoke starkly. 

“My word is law.” Said Zelda.

“To them.” Said Ganon. 

Link was unaware of the severity of anything. The only familiar entity in the room was Ganon. A silence took over the room as Zelda walked towards the mantel. She huffed angrily as the events before began to reap her defense. A short well of emotion broke through her stern complexion. 

“Why did you parade the Hero of the land in such a….!” Zelda raised her voice to an authoritative shout. The words fell from her clumsily, she was not used to the rather unconventional methods of politics, let alone the fact that Link was dressed like some high rate concubine. 

“If the beginning of our negotiations are going start with you trying to take the ground of moral superiority…” He dropped Links collar on the floor and began to move towards the mantel. “…then will truly become heated much sooner then later.” His fingers danced slowly across the dark cobble structure. The forefinger and middle finger seemed to dance and move only when the low burning flame in the pit would crackle. The movements were robust yet paced.

Before Zelda attempted a reply, the sound of Link moving on his own caught her attention. Where the handle to his collar fell, he too did as well. Gracefully he went to his knees at sat on them while keeping Ganon in his sights. Link’s shoulders rested daintily allowing the loose-fitting reigns of their lingerie to settle and fall. 

“You took my Hero and turned him into a shameful mockery! How can I not become heated by the very idea of you degrading Link!” Her hesitations diminished but the true rage within her still steadily simmered. 

“As if you were not parading him around before? Have you not boasted amongst your very populations the heroic deeds of a child! A child you have been exploiting for years and years. Would you have stopped exploiting him should I have not captured him?” Ganon was not moved emotionally by the attempted stings of the girl before him. 

“Link fought not because I told Link to, but because you forced all of us to fight you.” A reply Zelda had thought of in the past.

Ganon began to move away from the mantel and back towards his obedient pet. “Before you lecture me on the historical writings and monumental theories about my existence and that of Link, consider whether or not I have looked into past as well.” Ganon lowered his hand to Link and held his palm open before his face. He said no words. Link grasped the other end of the collar and placed it back into its owners’ hand. Ganon gave a short stiff tug, and Link was back on their feet.

“They all contradict each other on every fundamental argument you hold as the meaning behind our conflict. Why I exist, what the purpose of our struggles are, all contradicted. You put your faith in a set of books, not all of them. I found the one piece of fact that all our worlds knowledge agrees upon. I found the reason, the way, and the desire to do it.” His words growing in volume and excitement the more his stroked his hubris. Hearing his owner growing excited made Link’s eyes light up. He leaned into Ganon and with an eager and wide-open mouth smile, awaited the outcome.

“Tell me…” Zelda looked away.

“That Link was destined to meet me.” Ganon let a hand rest on Link’s head. Nuzzling his hair and messing with his presented form. Gentle giggles escaped Link as Ganon just barely cracked a grin back. Ganon felt warmed by Links enthusiasm. 

“And?” Zelda turned to him sharply and snapped her teeth at the answer.

“That is it.” Ganon did not return her rage. He focused on Link. “No tails of battles to come, no war. Broken down to its simplest terms, Link was to meet me. Nothing more is unanimous amongst the scholars and theorists. The intellectuals cannot even agree on an accurate timeline of events, let alone craft ancient text verbatim. You took half lies in a heated world and now set it ablaze. I found the truth and look what it has done for me.” He basked in the sexual masculine glory he presented before all parties, then he basked in his prize. 

“You’ve returned to flesh. I offer you that victory… but basking in my hero like that as if you have done him a service sickens me.” Her firsts tightened and turned her knuckles pearl white. 

“Have you ever talked to a boy?” Ganon implied.

“What?”

“Have you ever talked to a boy.”

“Don’t ask stupid questions.”

“If you don’t know the answer then say so.” 

Zelda went quiet. 

“A boy…” Ganon started, then paused. He let his thumb rest against Links lower lip. A warm flush color overtook Link and he melted with a smile. Ganon returned the smile, then he turned to Zelda, who had become red over the display. “A boy does not dream of conflict; at least not one that is greater than a conflict between young rivals. A boy dreams of warm summer mornings and thunderstorms that last several days. A boy wishes for conversation with comrades over what to do with the long warm days that bless Hyrule, not political talks with bitter enemies. A boy thinks of being understood and days where anxieties are forgotten memories.” 

Zelda stayed quiet. 

“Link was thrown into a world that didn’t even offer him a choice. Other people made the choice for him. People who he did not give consent to began to make those decisions.” Ganon let his gaze linger over Zelda with scorn.

“So you dressed him up to fit this role? Is this what you are getting at? Is that the reason for all of this!?” Her fist slamming into the wall, only enraging her more.

“Hardly…” Ganon chuckled. 

“Then what…” Zelda nursed her wrist and exposed her weakness.

“I asked Link who he wants to obey. We negotiated, and then he concluded.” Ganon turned from her. Has hands toying with the young boys face; Ganon acted as if it was only him and Link in the room. In time, he stood behind Link. With the back of his hand resting on Links right shoulder and faced Zelda. Ganon leaned towards Link’s ear while never letting his eyes leave Zelda’s. 

“Link…” Ganon spoke.

Link pepped up slightly upon hearing his master mention him.

“Tell the princess…” A toothy venomous grin streaked across Ganon. “…who owns all of you. All your being. Your mind. Your body. Your heart.”

“Master…” Muttered Link. 

“What do you do with Master?” Ganon further demonstrated.

“What ever Master wants!” Link bounced slightly. Hearing Ganon brought to life Link’s easily triggered anatomy. A soft mound became visible from the sheer dressings that covered the young boy showing just how deep the conditioning was embedded into Link. It took little time for a wet spot to form around the tip of the bulge. 

“As you can see, when I presented Link with the question of who does he want to be owned by, he answered rather quickly.” The victorious smile complimented the ravishing demon quite well. 


	3. A Brutal Demonstration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talks begin to deteriorate; Zelda soon realizes that maintaining her emotionless composure in the only room she is allowed to fester in her vulnerabilities will be impossible. Thoughts will run rampant. Convinced that Link has been conditioned, Zelda forgets the concerns of her kingdom and barters the world on saving the only person she has dared to want. Brought to such lowly levels, Ganon finds that the princess will be willing to do just about anything to get back the only semblance of love she has left, including charging directly at the demon king.

A crazed anomaly became upon Zelda’s right eye. A reflex over the incalculable showcase presented to her, short jolts fired off as the growing noise and traffic in her skull forced physical repercussions. 

“You did something to him! What was it!?” Zelda shrieked. 

Ganon stood up straight and snapped his fingers. Link went to his knees once again. Ganon did not respond, instead, he offered her a scoff. He implored her with a sinister gaze. 

“Don’t play dumb. Tell me.”

“I did nothing to the boy.”

An unforeseen shrill smash overcame the crackling fire sending Link back towards the feet of his ruler. Ganon remained unfazed as he looked towards the scene of the interruption. Fragments and shrapnel of some forgotten vase that must have been up on the mantel place. He had not recognized it when he had walked in, it seemed such a commonplace item that it did not warrant being in such a sophisticated room. He turned to Zelda whose hair was now covering her expression; her body mangled and frozen in the height of the action. The graceful and slender arm responsible for hurling the pathetic glass piece dripped soft crimson beads that shone like nightlight comets pottered onto the floor. A struggled panting soon arose in rhythm with the chaotic decay of the wood burning. 

“Don’t you… dare… lie to me…” She cursed. 

“Don’t scare my boy~.” He mocked. 

Her head snapped wickedly back towards the enthralled demon. Watching him brush his locks back with his hand casually ripped at all sense of power she had remaining. Eyes inflamed with pressure and stressed targeted the dark god with deadly intent.

“You take me for a torturer Zelda.” A feeling of offense was present in his voice. Looking back down to his slave, he extended his arm offering signs of calm. Link approached his gesture in full and took his arm back up. Ganon effortlessly brought the boy back to his feet and back into scene. “Not at scar on this boy’s body has been made by my hand, except for the ones he asked me for.” His middle finger teased the nape of his neck upwards to Links left ear. A soft trill escaped him mouth. Between the blades of golden locks, Zelda could just barely make out what seemed to be a deep plum color. A bite-mark. 

Zelda would’ve reacted to such sight instantaneously, however the gash in her palm and the blood that spilled required her focus. Smacking the delicate piece of pottery with the force she gave splintered the pathetic decorative piece before it had a chance to clash with the ground. Its mark now left on the princess; jagged and wide yet fortunately shallow.

Adrenaline brought back the stoic expression and quelled the pain and shakes. Zelda felt grateful to this then looked back towards the aggressor. A void look cascaded upon her. 

“So Link walks into your dwelling and simply throws his arms up.” Zelda’s able hand reaches into a pocket and removes a handkerchief. She intently wiped the blood from her skin but let the blood on the floor remain. She peered towards the essence that contrasted harshly with the bright fire. She then ignored it. 

“We talked.” Ganon found it hard to explain.

“Of what?” Zelda contemplated tossing the bloodied rag into the fire; she held onto it.

“What he wanted from life.”

“You’re going to make the case that you helped the Hero of the Land reevaluate his life choices? As a negotiating point it won’t get you far with me.” Zelda scoffed.

“What does the Hero think of when he isn’t scavenging for food, when he isn’t in the heat of combat, when he isn’t running your errands and getting his hands dirty for you?”

“How should I…!” Her heart nearly stopped. She had no answer.

“I’m glad you didn’t try to pretend you did.” Ganon sneered being proven right. 

“I…”

“He thinks of the small white flowers that look like poppies that grow around the lake of the valley. I do not know what they are called and neither does he, but he thinks of them.” He spoke 'matter-of-factly'. 

Zelda stayed quiet as the color drained from her face.

“He thought of what it was like to be romantic with another even though most of those who he has encountered alone had attempted to kill him. Those he found alluring tended to be Yiga Clan members in disguise; working off his interests.”

“When time is of the essence, I cannot waste time on merriment even should I wish it! I am not invalid for the…!” Zelda would be cut off again.

“I made time.” Ganon did not have to raise his voice to command attention. 

Again, Zelda did not speak. 

“I don’t know specifically what happened. Neither does he, for he cannot remember. Before I…” He looked down at his body. “…became myself again, Link was brought to me, unconscious at the border of my territory. He must have struggled to get at far as he did and he just… gave out.” Ganon ensured that Link was focused on his hand playing with his blonde hair and not the conversation. “I don’t know why I told my minions to release him. Why I suddenly decided against throwing him into a dungeon. For three days he would lay there without moving. In my decayed state I tended to him until he arose.” Ganon stammered as he disregarded details of his emotions and physical state. “When he arose, I changed as well.” It sounded foolishly simple but the simplicity of it was the truth. No reason or methodology, simply an event. “He did not have to see me in such a horrible form, instead he opened his eyes to see me as me. Myself. For the first time.”

“Link is not a newborn pup, he cannot imprint.” Zelda snapped.

“How many times has Link been reawakened, only to hear your voice before anything else?” Ganon turned to Zelda. “You are a vile hypocrite abusing the life of a young one. You care for only yourself and how to keep your utilities stupid and thoughtless. You haven’t even mentioned your people since we entered this room; your care was a hollow display for your soldiers, wasn’t it?”

The unforeseen backlash paralyzed any logical response Zelda could’ve articulated.

“I am not giving up Link.” Ganon released the boys hair and let his grip tighten on the soft boys shoulder. “Not for the fact that my body has become this way, nor to spite you.”

“Tell me your forsaken conditions.” Zelda balled her firsts. 

“My armies shall dissolve to the summoned realms to which I brought them, and all territories conquered within the past era shall be reintegrated back into their respective kingdoms.”

Zelda’s eyes burst forth. Such a generous and unprecedented offer. A single sentence and countless years of conflict resolved with the grandest ending Zelda could’ve prayed for. 

“The cost?” Her lower lip trembled as the capacity for the caliber of the request suddenly manifested itself.

“I keep the boy.”

“No.” She responded instantly. 

“Selfish bitch.”

Zelda couldn’t function. The weight of those she tended for felt benign and worthless to her. No redemption or salvation would be worth it without Link under her thumb. Nothing would’ve been worth her ages of agonizing struggle. “If the Lord of Demons can reclaim his destiny to craft his own way than why can’t I?! You are not a good person… you aren’t even a person. You are vile; an emotionless mass of hate and dirt! You were born to inherit dirt and nothing more! Not a second chance, not redemption, not even food let alone my Hero!”

“I do not pretend to be a good person.” Ganon spoke softly. Link, hearing the change in tone turned to his master unprompted. Hyper aware to his master’s needs, he looked up to him with concern. A blank yet somewhat curious air came upon the young boy as hands kneaded into Ganon’s waist. 

Zelda shifted upon seeing Link become entranced with Ganon’s needs. “Link…” She softly muttered.

Ganon looked upon his pet with a face of humility. “I’m alright Link.” He did not sound reassuring. Link pouted; his nose scrunching in disapproval. Ganon squinted almost as if caught off guard. To them, the moment was reminiscent of some domestic homely love displayed written within a gentle lovers novel. Such a simple yet tender display. Link pouted twice as much before his ruler. Rising to the tips of his toes, he presented his lips daintily upon Ganon’s. Ganon returned the favor by pressing just slightly further into his affectionate pup. Link swayed his hips elegantly to the pace of their faintly dancing tongue tips, catching the full sight of his old oppressor. Link enjoyed the tender sensation of his soft feminine nose navigating the rugged expression of his mate. He loved how it was so easy for Ganon to overpower Link’s overly enthusiastic tongue with his own. He trembled over how the husky breaths that escaped his master’s mouth tickled his chin and flooded his sense of smell with his being.

As Link broke the kiss leaving a ghostly cloud of steam between them, he peered over his shoulder with hormone fueled gaze to look Zelda in the eyes for the very first time. Intent and consciousness were within his vision, Zelda saw it. She knew she saw it.

It took several moments for Ganon to break his loved locked gaze with the boy, however as he did, the sight of a now unbound and released Zelda soon replaced the heated moment of passion. Link was swiftly shifted aside as the whites of Zelda knuckles were locked on to Ganon. In a blind fury of inferno proportions was awakened within the frustrated princess; a sick and horrible brew of self-hate, over regulation, sexual repression, and prejudice bore its true nature within the seventeen-year-old girl. No sense of restriction or recognition of how futile the action was, she drove herself toward the demon with not a single thought. 

After ensuring Link was out of harms way, Zelda connected skull first Ganon’s elbow and then only saw black. Shortly after, Zelda only heard black.

Time meant nothing upon waking up. All of Zelda’s sense were running haywire. Neurons firing off that calculated out before Zelda as black lights that blinded her. Sounds were dull and heavy; is this what babies hear when inside the womb? She found time within the dullness to ponder this. Was she even awake? She wasn’t sure of that either. She wouldn’t become sure until the gained the capacity to move her thumb. She pondered how hard she was struck. She then pondered what she was struck by, then where she was. 

She felt warmer than she remembered. The heat from the fire was hotter and more prevalent then before. Someone had to have tended to it. Time had passed. 

Hearing returned to her first, to which soft panting was the first distinguishable sound. As if by sheer willpower Zelda collected the force needed to break the first threshold of pain. A gasp of air reinvigorated her lungs causing them to burn slightly adding to the wake-up jolt. 

Zelda did not rise in the same spot she fell. She did not know exactly where she went down, however she was intently moved. Some far-off corner. The sounds from earlier persisted and directed her gaze.

Across the room sat Ganon in one of the several grand chairs that adorned the private library. His large muscular structure accenting the sensual wooden flow of the lounge layout. He was able to pull up his legs and lay them across the lounge with plenty of room to fit his slave. Link, whimpering beneath Ganon, laid next to him with a gaping mouth and his bottom exposed. His delicate complexion contrasted luxuriously deep muscular grain and color of his master. Spread before his god, Link let his feeble unpeeled cock sway to the beat of Ganon’s penetrating finger; well-timed thrusts struck the sweetest of spot within the young boy. His coin purse sized balls tightened from the overwhelming exhilaration of being filled by the one he strives to please. Despite Links admiration and servitude towards the demon, Link had grown tiresome and bored waiting for Zelda to awaken and bothered Ganon enough to warrant his violation. An evil snarl escaped the demon’s maw; his palm clapping against Link’s pathetic excuse for a manly set.

“You couldn’t hold it, anymore could you? That’s why you acted out didn’t you~?”

Zelda, keeping as still as possible, tried to assume whether she was seen. Ganon seemed so focused; his middle finger sliding in knuckle deep. A vile curiosity overcame Zelda as she shifted stealthily aside so become obscured by more lounging furniture. Despite her inflamed desire to strike down the creature in her private dormitory, she knew well enough she was in no condition. Regaining her footing was the only priority. 

“You must be close by now!” Ganon dominantly mocked the boy beneath him as a thin shot of pre-cum spurted from the unpeeled tip of Links cock. His tongue hung loosely from his mouth as his found his juvenile teasing to have paid off in near full. Link admired and felt overwhelming pride for how easily he was able to take Ganon’s intrusion; especially when Ganon told him so. His nipples perked through his flimsy clothing and the rocking of his abdomen prompted a rhythmic chime and tambourine like symphony to accent the pathetic moans and disgraceful wet slickness that fueled Ganon with unholy lust. 

“You have to cum for daddy soon baby. You have already came so much… surely you cant hold out longer.” Ganon pulled his finger out to the very joint and slowly pivoted around Link’s abused rim. “Can’t be spoiling my whore. You won’t be able to think about anything else but cumming!” He devilish threats manifested when he slammed his whole finger back to where it claimed. The precision curve of Ganon’s skilled finger struck the poor boys prostate with the final push it needed to force out a surprisingly strong load of fertile Hyrule boy seed. His laughable cock pulsed with violent demand; the pink of his head just barely peaking through before spilling out over his own tummy. Warm streams trickled and soiled the meager amount of blonde hair below his belt and trickled along the shaft until I pooled in Ganon’s palm. 

“You’re making more to compensate.” Ganon bit his lip. “How virile.” 

Slowly Ganon pulled himself from Link’s broken hole, but only to further torture the boy. With a palm full of Hylian essence, Ganon wrapped his palm around the boys semi-stiff cock and jerked him against his will. Hysterical pathetic moans and pleads fell from the blush faced boy and landed on deaf ears. 

“No! Can’t! Not… again!” He begged with tears of overstimulated pleasure. “Please!”

Ganon drowned the brat out and furiously stroked the boy with his own mess until another forced and ruined load spilled; all the while pulling back the foreskin to reveal the now beat raw red tip to the fallen hero’s sword. Vital and delectable cum ran from the tip once more, prompting the demon king to indulge in its flavor, all while leaving the disgraced knight to fumble in his own pleasure and shame. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I discuss and are open to discussion over on my twitter. Arden - Trans and Dumb is my name! I update and post often mostly personal interests that line in with my written content.


End file.
